Wands, Snark, and Second Chances
by SSSP-shhh
Summary: When work forces Harry and Draco to meet again, they're thrown on a dizzying adventure involving bad innuendos, decisions of brushing teeth, and unexpected romance.  Drarry.  Lemon.


**Hey guys! It's M! And before you ask, this counts as Saturday AND Sunday's piece of writing, because it is fucking LONG. (And yes, Friday and today's are coming). Besides, I don't even ship this pairing, so...**

**This is B's second birthday present. The prompt was: _Post __7th __book. __Both __in __respective __jobs __but __unfulfilled. __They __meet, __realize __life __is __okay, __but __with __arguing __first. __Humor __and f__luff. __Wand __jokes._**

**I tried my best. I think there's a little more seriousness than is needed for fluff, but hey. Also, I don't know how OOC the characters might be. I think they are, but every time I say that, someone comes in and says that they are perfectly in character, etc. So obviously I'm not a good judge. **

**Well, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling... my idol... become one with me!**

* * *

><p>Harry would never have imagined that being an Auror could ever be tedious. But after all the Death Eaters had been rounded up and peace had been restored to the wizarding world, it turned out that being an Auror meant that a lot of time, it was just paper work and the occasional civil dispute. Dark wizards weren't always lurking in the woodwork and sometimes Harry didn't have to lift his wand in any serious way for over a month.<p>

Life was mediocre at best these days. He had few friends in at work since Neville had gone back to teach at Hogwarts and Ron had joined up with George at the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Hermione was at entirely different Ministry Department, and while the three of them tried to meet up at least twice a week, it was hard not to feel lonely. Ginny was busy flying for the Harpies, and they'd decided to take a break until she got back from their tour, and then reassess where their relationship was. If he wanted a one night stand, he could have one, but that wasn't what he was looking for at all.

After years of wishing and hoping for a normal, happy life where he wasn't looking over his shoulder half the time, Harry found himself strangely dissatisfied with the current state of affairs. He'd fallen into a mind-numbing routine that _bored_ him. That's what he was: bored. Bored out of his _mind_. He rarely looked back on the Second Wizarding War with anything but sadness, but sometimes he longed for the energy he'd had then, the sense of purpose that was now lost. He missed the feeling of adrenaline hiking in his brain, the exhilaration of having _just_ gotten away. Despite trying his hardest, he hadn't found anything that could replace the feeling for him.

"Potter!" Harry jerked his head up to see the Head of the Aurors, Jesse Leehearnt, slap a file down on his desk. "A little field work for you so you'll finally stop moping around. Something about some hate mail. I feel, you know the guy, you might be able to keep from strangling him a little longer than the rest of us." Her exceptionally white teeth gleamed as she strode away. "Have fun, Potter!"

Curiosity peaked, Harry opened the file, examining the contents. As he read, horror began to dawn on him. He shot upwards when he finally read the name of the complaint.

No, Jesse wouldn't do this to him. She knew there was some bad blood there, and a hell of a lot of awkwardness. There was no way...

But the block-typed letters just laughed at him, stating the inevitable.

It was going to be one interesting job.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy had done fairly well after the war, all things considered. With Potter's testimony, his family had been spared the pains of Azkaban, although not the social ridicule that followed. But he'd managed to shrink out the spot light, starting a small Potions company that quickly gained acclaim. Their products were effective and clean, and their promises reliable. The corporation had grown at an alarming rate until it was now one of the biggest businesses in England.<p>

He surveyed his bustling workers with pride. _He_ had created this, not his father, or any of the men that had attempted to manage his life. He'd dealt with his sudden fall in society by immersing himself in work and family. Saturday evenings were spent at his childhood home, finally bonding with his mother, after years of neither understanding the other. He'd cut ties with most of the friends of his youth, only keeping those that had managed to avoid Death Eater activity. Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott had lunch with him every Wednesday. It was nice to remain on cordial terms with _somebody._All the rest of the world could hate him, but he remained content in his bubble.

Content, yes, but not quite happy. He missed the hectic energy of the social game, and the variety of contact he'd once enjoyed. Once, he'd been the most popular boy in his House, and becoming a relative nobody was a difficult transition. As much as a relative nobody as he could be as the head of a major corporation. Despite wealth and looks, he couldn't pick up a girl outside of their limited pureblood circle if he tried. He'd been on a few dates with Astoria Greengrass, true, but her lack of intellect and anything relevant to say had turned him off completely. And it wasn't as if the wizarding world was exactly open to the idea of bisexuality at the moment.

Still, the peace he had was better than nothing. And that peace had been threatened. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the pages smoothed over his desk. Letter after letter, threatening him and his family. Hatred, he was used to, but these threats had some validity, he could tell. They detailed his house, his _manor_, as if they could easily get in. The lines about his mother, about how fragile she was, how easy to break she would be. That was crossing a line with him. _No__one_ should bring innocents into whatever-this-was between him and the sender of the letters. He'd been reluctant to ask for government aid, but he'd resigned himself to the inevitability of it. He needed help from the Aurors, and that was that. He'd sent in the message that morning and had received a reply that an Auror would be down soon to meet with him and discuss things.

Pansy Parkinson strolled in, her dark hair pinned primly up and nose raised. Once she'd lost the elitism that had characterized so much of her personality at Hogwarts, she'd turned into a quiet, if snobby, girl who was quite a good secretary. She didn't even flirt with him any more, accepting the occasional shag and dating other people when the fancy struck her. Setting a stack of parchment down on his desk, she smiled but anger lay beneath the look, "There's an Auror here to see you."

Raising platinum eyebrows, Draco leaned back in his chair. "Really? Is that what's got you in a tiff?"

"You'll understand when you see him." Sniffing, she crossed her arms. "Do you need anything before he comes in?"

He waved a hand dismissively. "No, thank you. I think a pot of tea for the two of us would be nice, though. Do you mind?"

Pansy shrugged, tossing her head. "Have it your way, I guess. But believe me, you won't _want_to have tea with _this_ one."

As she stomped out the door, Draco had to admit he was intrigued. Not just anyone could work Pansy into a flurry these days. But he understood immediately when a messy head of black hair paused hesitantly in his doorway.

"Uh... hullo," Harry murmured uncomfortably, running an hand through his hair and shifting his feet. "May I come in?"

Even the sight of Harry Potter was enough to give Draco a migraine. Rubbing his hands over his face, he managed to ask, "They sent _you_?"

Bristling, Harry entered and sat in the chair opposite his used-to-be rival. "It wasn't like I asked for it or anything. I think the Head of my department is just having a bit of a laugh at my expense. So the sooner we can get this done with, the better."

Draco couldn't even look at the man across from him. "Here." He shoved the letters in Harry's direction. "They've been coming every week for two months now, increasing in venom every week. Last week, they revealed that they had some intimate knowledge of my house and how to get it, which is what prompted me to contact you lot."

"Oh." Harry scanned the parchment letters. "How are these letters delivered?"

Grateful to have those emerald eyes focused on anything but him, Draco answered with slightly more confidence. "They're taped on the entrance doorway every Monday morning."

"Did you set up any security to keep an eye out for this person?" Harry's eyes flickered up to lock with the grey of the other's, only to realize that he was avoiding any type of eye contact.

Brushing off the invisible dust on his stone grey vest, Draco cleared his throat. "Because they seemed like your average, every day hate mail, I didn't bother taking any precautions."

"Every day hate mail? There is no such thing," Harry protested distractedly. "Unless you are in charge of a controversial cause, in which case _not_ getting hate mail is exceptional."

Clearing his throat, Draco stated dryly, "Some people seem to think _I__'__m_ a controversial cause."

Realizing his error, Harry hastily tried to cover up the awkwardness and apologize. "I'm sorry, I didn't think-"

"Not all of us can be war heroes, Potter," Draco sneered sardonically.

All at once, it was back to how it'd once been when they'd both been at school, unhindered by the larger shadows of the war. "Look, Malfoy, I'm just trying to help you out-"

"Which you might be able to do if you were in any way capable."

"Look, if you want me to help you catch this guy, then you need to either be polite or shut up!" Harry pushed up to his feet, stalking around the desk to grab the silky tie wrapped around Draco's neck. "I get that there's a lot of history and stuff here, but we need to put it behind us. Isn't that what you want everyone to do anyway? Just forget all the shit that you did? Forget about this?" He grabbed Draco's left arm and shoved back the sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark marring his skin. "Maybe if you weren't such a dick, people would."

Seething inside, Draco jerked his arm away and glared up into the jade gaze trained on him. "Maybe if you weren't such an idiot, I wouldn't have to be one."

Much to his surprise, Harry found his lips twitching. This was the most fun he'd had in months. The back and forth of it all took him back to when he was a kid and this was the biggest problem in his immediate life. Back when Voldemort was just a shadow in the closet and magic was, well, _magical_. He couldn't help it. He tossed back his head and laughed.

Draco raised his eyebrows at this sudden insanity. Perhaps Potter had finally gone off his rocker, after all. Cornelius Fudge would have fun with this one. Doubtless he would be blamed for the whole thing, though, and he couldn't have that. Striking out with his hands, he pushed Potter away from him and stood, so that they were on an equal playing ground. "I'm not surprised that your brain has finally given in on itself, Potter. I would too if I had to be part of _you_. But can you _not_ have you mental breakdown in my office?"

Harry doubled over, clutching at the desk for balance. "Merlin, Malfoy..." he wiped at his eyes, trying to calm down. "You haven't changed a bit. Still the same stuck-up prick, I see." Shaking his head in amusement, he shuffled the papers into a pile and headed out the door. "I'll let you know what I think once I take a closer look at these," he called over his shoulder. "I'd put surveillance on your door if I were you, too."

Utterly bemused by the turn of events, Draco found he couldn't focus on his paperwork for another hour after Potter's exit. Probably because those gales of tenor laughter were still ringing in his ears.

* * *

><p><em>Malfoy,<em>

_ I can't believe you call me an idiot. This was beyond normal hate mail at least a month ago. I have some of our Deparment psychs working on this, but it seems to indicate that whoever wrote this has something against you, and your family, in particular. I know you've offended a shit load of people in your life, but let me know if you think of anyone that you think would do this sort of thing. And I won't find it funny if you say me._

_ I'm going to stake out at your company building Sunday night and Monday morning to keep an eye out for your mysterious hater. I'm going to need information on all your workers and the lay out of your building. Please send them back direct._

_Harry Potter_

* * *

><p><em>Potter,<em>

_ While I'm sure that no one but myself has had the guts to insult your precious bottom in your life, I can assure you that this sort of mail is perfectly normal. You're obviously over-reacting and I question your authority in these matters. As for offending people (which I'm sure you are familiar with), I can't say that I've done anything other than believe in something my family instilled in me my whole life. That seems to be enough for most people. If I were you, I'd do something intelligent, like figuring out who my father killed in the First Wizarding War. And, please, I'm still not sure I believe you actually have the brains to write._

_ I will be joining you in your 'stake out'. You couldn't possibly think I'd just let you wander around my building unsurpervised? I remember how much you and your red-head side kick destroyed at Hogwarts. I'm not taking the chance. Besides, you probably aren't even capable enough to take care of the perp. Do they just let anyone into the Aurors nowadays?_

_ Here's the information you need. Do try and keep it private._

_Draco Malfoy._

* * *

><p><em>Malfoy,<em>

_ You're a prick._

_Harry Potter_

_ P.S. How's that for writing?_

* * *

><p><em>Potter,<em>

_ Wow, __a __whole __three __syllables. __I__'__m __sooooo __impressed.__Just __as __impressed __as __I __am __that __you __replied __back __with __no __information, __indicating __you__'__ve __managed __to __find _no _leads. __Just __fabulous._

_Draco Malfoy_

_ P.S. Do you drink coffee? If so, how?_

* * *

><p><em>Malfoy,<em>

_ Yes. With milk and sugar. Why? Please don't tell me you want to ask me out. That's just a bit too much._

_Harry Potter_

* * *

><p><em>Potter,<em>

_ While I'm very aware that I would be far too much for you to handle, I'm absolutely appalled you'd even imagine such a thing. Desperate much? I was asking for the god damn stake out. I'm assuming caffeine is good._

_Draco Malfoy_

* * *

><p><em>Malfoy,<em>

_ Its almost as if you had manners. Almost. I'll be there at six, since that's when you close. Your office has a good view of the front of the building, so I suggest we use that as our base. And I will Stun you if you can't contain your prick-ness._

_Harry Potter_

* * *

><p><em>Potter,<em>

_ Try to be prompt. And you wish you could Stun me. You don't have the skill._

_Draco Malfoy_

* * *

><p>If he was being honest with himself, which he tried not to be most of the time, the bantering with Potter via owl mail had made him somewhat uneasy. It was just that, bantering, not arguing, or fighting, or anything that suggested a fierce animosity of any kind. It was unsettling, the way he almost looked forward to each joking letter and reread each one at least three times before replying. The awkwardness of their in-person interactions had faded under the guise of written word. Shifting in his leather chair, Draco admitted to himself that he could almost <em>like<em> the Potter he'd been chatting with. And that just could not be.

Pansy peeked her head in at five minutes to six. "So you really are doing it, huh?"

Combing a hand through his impeccable hair, Draco nodded. "You didn't really think I'd let Potter wander through here alone? He's so inept, he could probably demolish the whole building from just looking at it."

"Sure. Keep telling yourself that." Pansy flicked her hair back. "I've been meaning to tell you... I've met a guy I really like. We're dating. Exclusively."

That was a shock. Leaning back, Draco tried to register the idea. "Really? I didn't think you were the type."

She shrugged, but a smile tugged at her lips, making her puggish face rather pretty. "Neither did I. But Seamus is a game changer."

Eyes flying wide, he almost fell out of his chair. "Seamus _Finnegan_? You've got to be shitting me."

"Nope." She popped the P, smirking. "Speaking of which, I've got to get home to my apartment so he can make sweet, sweet love to me."

Draco clapped his hands over his ears, but the damage was done. Even through his palms, he could hear her cackling as she headed out. If someone had told him the obedient Pansy of his childhood would turn into _this_, he would've done something to stop it from the start. "Never going to get the image out of my head," he muttered, straightening the items on his desk as if her declaration had somehow disrupted the order of everything.

"What image?"

With an undignified 'meep!', Draco jumped in his chair, only to look up and see Potter. He looked different than he remembered. Maybe it was just because last time Draco had bothered to get a real _look_ after registering it was Potter. But he'd grown from the foolhardy school boy. A good height, if a little shorter than the gangly Weasley, with strong shoulders and a hardy frame. A body meant for living, for surviving. There was something very solid about him that appealed to Draco. Even the ever changing messiness of his hair and the temperamental green eyes did not detract from the image of reliability. The dark jacket, light blue tee and black pants suited him well. In fact, Potter had finally grown to be somewhat attractive. They would look together, Draco registered absentmindedly. He was slightly taller, but his fair looks and leaner frame would contrast with Potter's physique.

"Uhhhh... Malfoy? What image?" Harry waved his hand in front of the blonde man's face. Blinking a few times, Malfoy seemed to wake up, looking dazedly at him.

"Pansy is sleeping with Seamus Finnegan. Imagine and suffer with me." Draco groaned, falling forward to press his face into his desk.

Harry's face contorted with disgust. "Oh. Yeah. Ew. Bloody hell, ew."

"Precisely."

At different speeds, both realized that they'd been talking almost as if they were _friends_. The atmosphere stiffened as both retreated into their respective roles. Clearing his throat, Draco gestured around. "Feel free to sit anywhere you want. I'll go make the coffee."

Harry took the time while Malfoy was gone to settle in. It was going to be a long night, especially with the other there. He'd greatly enjoyed the exchanges they'd had over the past week, but it looked as if Malfoy didn't reciprocate that. The discomfort on his face when he'd realized who he was joking with was enough to ensure Harry knew that.

Oh well. Harry set down a blanket and made a nest of sorts in the corner near the window. They'd just have to tough it out, even with all the memories of their respective childhoods and teenage years hovered between them. Maybe they could come out of this at least on friendly terms. He'd like that, Harry thought. Yes, friendly terms would be nice.

He startled when a hot cup was pressed into his hand. "Here." Malfoy didn't look him in the eye. "Milk and sugar, right?"

"Yeah." Harry smiled, taking a sip. "That's good."

"Thanks. I'll tell the house elves," the other man replied dismissively. On seeing Harry's anger, he rolled his eyes. "I was joking. I made it myself."

Harry flushed, staring at out at the sun setting. "I'm sorry. It's kind of hard to tell with you sometimes. You're voice doesn't even change pitch."

Grey eyes flashed towards him along with the signature smirk. "Sarcasm," Malfoy drawled, "is an art. Which I have perfected. I suppose I can't expect the same from you."

Relaxing into the blankets and the wall, Harry chuckled. "I never claimed to be an expert." He watched for a few minutes as the Malfoy seemed to settle into his work, scribbling furiously across a piece of parchment. As boredom set in, he found himself opening his mouth. "Hey. I didn't know you liked Potions that much."

"I don't," was the short answer. "It happened to be a part of the market that was significantly lacking. You went to a neighborhood store to get the potions you needed, instead of being able to rely on a certain brand that you knew had tested and ensured the effectiveness of their products. Or one had to create potions themselves, but we both know that's more trouble than its worth. This sort of corporation was just a void waiting to be filled."

The business-like tone was not a part of Malfoy Harry was familiar with. He tilted his head, examining the other. "I didn't know you were that intelligent. You always seemed like a stupid, purist git around me."

Thin shoulders shrugged slightly. "We all play our roles, I guess. You always seemed like a stuck-up, holier-than-thou idiot to me. I've yet to be proven wrong."

"You're a dick." The comment came out without venom. "No wonder you're single."

Looking up, Draco raised his eyebrows. "I don't see you with a girlfriend, Potter. Unless you count Weaslette, who's out swapping spit with Oliver Wood while she's on tour."

A slight pang went through Harry, but he just smiled mildly. "Is that who the gossip rags are saying this week? I thought it was Viktor Krum. Or Lee Jordan. I can't keep up."

Narrowed eyes scanned his face. "You seem rather calm about all this. Some of the rumors are true, you know. There are pictures."

"We're not together," Harry admitted. "We broke up before she left. We're going to talk things over when she gets back and see if we want to continue our relationship or not."

"You will." The confidence imbued in the words surprised Harry. "You two seem like the type that will work things out."

"Thanks, I guess." They fell silent again, but neither could really focus on anything but the other occupant of the room. Harry couldn't help staring as the moonlight struck that chiseled chin, the sharp cheekbones, and narrow face. It cast his lips in shadow while making his eyes bright, almost silver. "Hey... Malfoy."

"What Potter?"

"I was just wondering... when this is all over, do you want to get a beer and catch up normally? Instead of playing twenty questions in your office at night, that is." Somehow, it took a lot of courage just to ask.

Draco looked up, curiosity reflecting in his eyes. "I'm pretty sure we're not supposed to be friends, Potter. And twenty questions has got to be the most disgustingly innocent thing this office has seen at night. My reputation will be forever stained."

Snorting, Harry shook his head. "Yeah, maybe. I dunno. I'm not a huge fan of being what I'm 'supposed to be'. And you've improved just enough that I only want to strangle you seventy-five percent of the time, so I figure, why not be friends? Or at least friendly."

For a few more seconds, Draco just stared at him. And then he looked away, shaking his head. "If anyone asks what brought about this catastrophe, I'm blaming you."

Smiling, Harry said, "That sounds fair."

He was about to say more, when he caught a flash of something outside. His Auror instincts kicked in and he pressed himself against the shadows in the wall to blend in. Squinting, he adjusted the old glasses perched on his nose and gestured to Malfoy to move out of sight range. Sure enough, a figure was making its way up the walk, head darting back and forth frantically as if worried it would be caught. A hood covered its face, but Harry noted the smooth walk. Whoever this person was, they were graceful to the point of floating. Sliding against, the wall, Harry made a break for the door, dashing down a flight of stairs hastily towards the entrance. As he neared the door, he heard the unmistakable murmur of the Sticking Charm. Wand in hand, he flung open the door and pointed at the intruder. "Hold up your hands and drop your wand, please!"

The slight figure trembled, but did as he asked. He heard footsteps as Malfoy came up behind him, wand also raised, and pulled down the letter. There was the sharp tear of paper and a sigh. "Yes. This is another letter. We've got her."

Nodding, Harry flicked his hand and the hood flew off of her face. He caught a swift intake of breath beside him, but he didn't recognize the girl. Small with a pointed nose and mousey brown hair, she didn't ring any bells. Ordinary, was all he could think. Not someone who should be doing this sort of thing.

Draco cursed, taking a step forward. "Flora. Flora Carrow. Why... Why would you do this? We're supposed to be on the same side of things..."

"Exactly!" Her voice was shrill. "We were supposed to be one united front. Take care of each other even though _they_ won. But you just left! Withdrew and kept with your other friends who weren't brave enough to take the Mark! I don't see you around when we have to deal with people cursing us in Diagon Alley, or when they smash the windows of our houses. You don't even have to deal with the fact that half of our brothers and sisters are in Azkaban! You just left and I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" Her voice trailed off into loud sobs as Harry grabbed her wrists.

Eyes glowing with sympathy, he looked at Malfoy. "I have to go take care of this, but we should have drinks. Tomorrow night, that new pub down near Zabini Jewelers?"

Numbly, Draco nodded and leaned against the doorframe as Harry Apparated away.

* * *

><p>At least Potter knew well enough to pick somewhere that wasn't infested with the hoards of the wizarding populace that would kill him on sight and then carry Potter off out of danger. The pub, Cat's Eyes, dimly lit, only half full, and clean to the sight. The barmaid gaped a little when he decided to order his first drink of Firewhiskey while waiting for Potter, but otherwise he was left alone. He might have to frequent it more often, if he decided to go out again. Which was rare, but still an option.<p>

Malfoy was jarred out of his thoughts when Potter slammed down in the chair next to him. "Sorry I'm late." He smiled winningly, slightly out of breath. "Hermione was talking to me about some new project of hers, and once you get her started about these things, she just never seems to stop."

Draco tried not to wince at the memory of the bushy-haired girl. "Oh, I see." He shifted on the bench. "So, you guys, uh, kept in touch?"

Amused, Harry grinned at him. "No, after battling for seven years together against Voldemort, Death Eaters, and home work, we fell out of contact."

"Stupid question," Draco muttered, turning his glass around in his hand.

"And you kept in touch with Pansy, obviously."

Rolling his eyes, Draco snorted. "Not voluntarily. I tried to lose contact for the longest time, but she just kept popping up wherever I went. I gave in to the inevitable."

Harry propped his head up on his elbow. "She seems... better now. I can't say that I'll ever forgive her for what she did at the Battle of Hogwarts, but I'm glad to see she's doing well. Moved on and become a better person. I hope Seamus is happy with her. The last time we spoke he didn't mention it."

Sipping at his drink, Draco instinctively leaned back, only to remember bar stools didn't have a back to them. Recovering as gracefully as he could, he pretended to not see Potter's tiny smirk. "Probably thought you'd disapprove or something. Associating with the big, bad Slytherins."

"Hey, school's over. We all change. It doesn't hurt to give people a second chance." This was said with a significant look in Draco's direction. "I mean, did you ever imagine us sitting at a bar and chatting without trying to kill each other?"

"Yes," Draco answered promptly. "For exactly the first three seconds between when I met you and you opened your mouth."

Tossing his head back, Harry let out a bark of laughter. Draco couldn't help but snicker a bit as well, feeling his lips turn up in the first real smile in a while. Emerald sparkled as the black haired male lightly punched his shoulder. "Once you get past the snark, you're a riot, you know."

Draco shook his head solemnly. "My mother would be appalled."

The conversation flowed smoothly from there, much to both parties' delight. Of course, the four... or five... or nine beers that they both drank helped the process along. Soon enough, they were plastered, hunched over the bar laughing wheezily as some silly comment.

The usually immaculate platinum hair was tussled left and right. "You _can__'__t_ be serious," Draco said disbelievingly. "You've never had a girl come on to you with a wand joke before."

"How is that even a come on?" Harry scooted his stool closer. "Like 'I got a wand and you wanna know what I'll do with it'."

Snickering, Draco drummed his fingers on the bar. "That'd be more for the guys, Potter. Unless you're gay. Or bi, or whatever. No, like, 'have you got a wand in your pocket or are you just that excited to see me?' Like that."

Harry stared in shock for a moment, before opening and closing his mouth a few times. All the effort culminated in, "That's just stupid."

"Duh." Both giggled at the idea, faces only a foot apart. Draco stared breathlessly into the flecks of hazel in the other's eyes and smiled. "I'm bi."

It took a while for Harry's mind to process this before he nodded. "Oh. Me too, I guess. Not really. I'm more for girls. But sometimes, guys are kinda hot. I guess."

"Oh." Blinking rapidly, Draco leaned in, his breath mingling with the others. "Like who?"

Harry's eyes flickered down to velvety lips then back up to glazed grey eyes. "Like you, I guess. You're pretty hot."

Unconsciously, both of them leaned forward. Pale hands slid into a tangle of thick, black hair, as Draco tilted his head to the right. Softly, oh-so-softly, their lips collided. Both pairs of eyes had fluttered closed, but Draco opened his just to see the soft flush spreading across the other's cheeks, the serenity in the relaxed expression, before pulling back.

Instantly, bright green was on him. "What was that for?"

"We're drunk." He informed Pott- Harry, he might as well call him Harry now. "And I'm not even sure if we're supposed to be friends, much less that. So, we should, uh, forget about the wand part tonight."

Chuckling softly, Harry's brow furrowed as he maneuvered off the bar stool. "What if all I want is to, uh, compare wands with you?"

"I've created a monster," Draco muttered, but couldn't help smiling. "Come on. I'll take you to your door or whatever."

Cold wind assaulted them as they exited the pub. Harry spun to look at him with a smile, balance gone as he fell into him. "No, I'm good. I'll come by your work tomorrow. Or sometime when I'm not tripping over my own feet." Surging the inch up between their lips, Harry kissed him hard, surprisingly well for being drunk, before backing away. "Bye Malfoy!"

Draco watched as the other man trudged away at a weaving run, Gryffindor scarf flapping in the cold air, before turning to Apparate back to his house.

* * *

><p>Waking up the next morning was hard. His head ached, his stomach was swirling with nausea, and he'd fallen asleep fully clothed. His old Gryffindor scarf was choking him in his sleep.<p>

Harry groaned as he sat up slowly. He rubbed his head as he played through the memories of last night. Chatting with Malfoy, _laughing_ with Malfoy, imagine that, kissing Draco-

Wait. Hold up.

With a curse, he hit his head with his palm, ignoring the sharp pain that resulted from the action. He'd kissed Malfoy. Well, to be technical about it, Malfoy had kissed him, but then later on...

It wasn't bad, per se. He hadn't been lying or anything. But it just... was not the way it was supposed to be. He knew he was interested in Malfoy that way, had known it since he'd asked him out to the pub. He hadn't expected it to go anywhere but friendship, but if it did, he wanted it to be nice, not a drunk kiss in a back alley pub. And certainly not on the first-almost-but-not-quite date.

With another curse, he tugged off his clothing, stripping quickly to his boxers before tossing on some fresh clothing. He had promised to visit Malfoy the next day. Checking the clock, he swore wildly as he realized it was already noon. So much for work. He'd have to call in sick, and then go over to Malfoy Corps. and find out where the other man's head was in all this. He'd seemed okay with it the previous night, but then again... There was so much alcohol could do. Like make Harry resort to wand jokes apparently. Even though there was no one around, Harry blushed fiercely.

He almost left without brushing his teeth, but realized that if the last night were any indicator, he couldn't plan on things going according to plan.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy tried not to slump. Slumping was undignified, inelegant, and unprofessional. But there were certain occasions where such things were allowed. The day after he'd gotten completely smashed, kissed his once-rival, and decided against what promised to be amazing sex was one of those occasions.<p>

Pansy arched an eyebrow at his uncharacteristic behavior but he just scowled at her enough to get her to leave with a 'hmph!' and a few loud, stomping steps. The words on the parchment before him seemed to blur and every noise made him jump. He'd almost thought nothing would happen when his door flew open.

He immediately rocketed to his feet only to be faced with Potter standing sheepishly in the doorway. "Sorry," the dark-haired man murmured. "I didn't think I pushed it that hard. I was a little, uh, overanxious."

Relaxing minutely, Draco ignored the fluttering in his stomach. "Do you want to come in? And maybe, close the door behind you?"

"Right." Harry beamed and stepped inside the office, pressing his back against the door to push it shut. "So. I woke up about an hour ago and I still have a hangover. In fact, I'm not even sure why I didn't grab a hangover potion. That was stupid."

"You're in a potions company, Potter." Sliding open his desk drawer, Draco slid a flask across his oak desk. "You owe me three Sickles."

Pouting, Harry drained the thing. "You won't even give it to _me_ free?"

Draco crossed his arms across his chest. "Especially not you. Pay up."

"What if I, uh, pay in other ways?" Harry trailed his fingers on the edge of the desk as he walked around it to Draco's side. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"You move fast," flew out of Draco's mouth before he could help it. Both men winced.

Harry swallowed, looking up through his bangs at the other. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for anything to happen last night and it shouldn't have been when we were drunk, and I swear I wasn't trying to take advantage or anything, but I think I might actually like you, and the kiss should've happened like this." Shyly, but quickly, he pressed his lips fleetingly against the others before pulling away. "Yeah. It should've been like that."

Narrowing his eyes, Draco moved closer. "I believe I was the one that kissed you. Are you saying the kiss was bad?"

Reassured by the casualness of the atmosphere, Harry grinned. "It wasn't bad. But it could be improved on. Maybe we should, uh, practice?"

"You're cheesy," Draco murmured, before leaning in for a little more practice.

This time, it wasn't just lips touching lips. Velvet lips encouraged chapped ones to join in on the action, moving and sliding across each other. Hands fisted in the other's hair, and Draco looped another around Harry's waist, pulling him in close before biting lightly at his lower lip. Laughing, Harry bit back teasingly, hand locked on the no-longer pristine collar of Draco's ironed white shirt.

Pulling back, Draco glared at Harry. "Did you think about me this way back at Hogwarts?"

Blinking, Harry stared at him. "You're seriously interrupting snogging for this?"

"Yes. Answer."

Harry rolled his eyes. "No way. You were too much of a prick. Now, if you want to shag on your bloody desk, please don't ask anymore idiotic questions like that."

"Deal," Draco drawled. "As long as you swear to be quiet. Pansy will give me shit for forever if she hears."

"Sounds good," Harry muttered, pressing closer and moving forward to kiss the other again.

With practiced ease, Draco coaxed Harry's mouth open, letting out a soft moan as his tongued touched the other's. Tongues tangling together, he inhaled deeply, smelling the cigarette smoke of last night and an underlying smell of cinnamon soap. He could practically feel himself melting with lust and something like affection.

Rough hands glided across his face, feeling his features with a tentative curiosity. Encouragingly, Draco ran his hand down the other's spine, feeling the solidness of the man kissing him even as he shivered from the sensation. Harry practically purred as he laughed into the kiss, even as he began work on the red tie looped around the blonde haired man's neck.

"Gryffindor colors?" He joked, pressing his lips on the underside of Draco's jaw.

"It was the only one left," the ferret lied smoothly as he managed to distract Harry from undoing his tie long enough to get off that wonderfully sexy brown leather jacket the other had worn in.

"Don't wash ties, idiot," was the response he got, even as black hair bobbed as chapped lips explored whole new territory. A pale neck was bitten and sucked until it was several patchy shades of red. Draco let his head fall back, clamping his lips together to keep the sound in. Harry was loud enough as things were, expressing his appreciation for the palate in front of him with pleased humming noises and soft grunts.

After deciding he was quite through being the one ravished, thank you very much, Draco pushed the other back to strip him of another god damn baby blue tee. Did Harry have any idea how much they brought out his eyes? From the glazed green eyes directed at him, he knew he wouldn't be getting that answer any time soon. Catching the other's lips, once again, he backed them up so Harry was pinned against the desk, their groins grinding together through their pants. Light breaths had turned to panting very quickly, and Draco found Harry was more than willing to let him have the same liberty with his neck.

"Mmmm..." Harry's head came down on his shoulder. "How're we doing this? Your 'wand' or mine?"

Biting down sternly on the pulse point in front of him in a way that made Harry yelp, Draco growled. "If you don't stop with those stupid jokes, I swear, no one's 'wand' will be entering anyone's 'Chamber of Secrets'."

Snickering breathily, Harry smiled lightly, fingers falling to the buttons on the other man's slacks. "Okay, deal. And I don't really care too much about positions here, so if you have a preference, now would be a good time to state it."

"You've done this with a man before?" Draco questioned bluntly, unashamedly groping Potter's firm ass, no doubt still fine because of all the years of Quidditch and Auror training.

Black hair brushed his cheeks as Harry shook his head. "Nope. Just with Ginny, actually."

Draco pulled back to stare at him. "That is just sad, Potter. Especially with girls willing to jump your ass from here to Australia."

"What can I say?" Grinning, Harry hopped up so that he was seated on the bench and wrapped his legs around Draco's trim waist. "I'm picky like that."

"No wonder you didn't know about the wand jokes." A talented tongue flickered out to glide over a peaked nipple, inducing a body-wracking shudder. Smirking as he played with the pink bud, Draco trailed a hand down, popping open the button on Harry's pants while surveying the image above him. It was a lovely sight, white skin flushed from his cheeks down to the top of his chest. Red lips were puffy from snogging and green eyes watched him with complete attention, delight swirling in their depths. It was a huge power rush, even if he was the one on his knees in front of the other.

With slow deliberation, he pulled dark jeans down, revealing tented plaid boxers and muscled thighs. Licking his lips, he nuzzled his lips against the bulge in Harry's boxers and was rewarded with a drawn out groan. "Don't." Emerald eyes looked down at him imploringly. "I just kind of want you now."

Those simple words were some of the most erotic things Draco'd ever heard. In a second he was back on his feet, attacking the other with his lips, trying to taste all of him at once, while riffling for lube in drawer. After an agonizing twenty seconds, he had it out and unscrewed the cap with a violence that almost frightened him. "Boxers off," he growled.

"You too." Harry ground hard against him before pulling away. "And don't forget the pants as well."

As soon as all remaining clothing was on the ground, Draco realigned their bodies, enjoying the feel of skin against skin, heat against heat, erection against erection. Slicking up his fingers, Draco reached around Harry's back to press one finger into that hot, tight, virgin hole.

"Nng." Harry's body bowed, curling in on itself and pressing into him. "Feels weird."

Blonde hair mingled with black as they kissed. "Yeah. It normally feels that way at first."

While he was distracted talking, Draco chanced letting another finger slip, scissoring them as gently as he could while still stretching as best he could. It was incredible, the feeling, the knowledge that he had Harry Potter here, doing this _with_ him. Kissing him as if his life depended on it, he ventured another finger in.

Harry suffered through the fingering without any more complaints, but he didn't seem at all disappointed when they drew out, instead wiggling forward so he could more easily coat Draco's cock in lube. Draco shivered as calluses caught on the sensitive skin, making the sensation that much more intense. When a finger slid teasingly over the tip, he growled and batted the helpful hands away so he could position himself at the other's puckered red entrance.

"I'm ready," Harry informed him without any prompting. "Just go. Please."

Keeping a tight grip on his hips, Draco pushed forward, pressing himself in at a slow, steady rate. After what seemed like hours, he was settled balls deep within tight, flexing heat. He could barely feel the nails biting into his back with all the sensation that surrounded him. Harry's staggered breathing in his ear sounded like an avalanche.

"Go."

All it took was that one word, and then Draco was thrusting in and out, pushing Harry down so his back lay on the desk, and gripping the legs encasing him with bruising strength. Attempting to concentrate despite waves of bliss, he adjusted his angles sporadically, until-

"Nnng!" Harry writhed in place, back arcing up off the desk and eyes slamming shut. He felt as if he had some sort of button that turned on pleasure and Draco had just pounded into it. "Yesssss..."

With a sloppy smirk, the platinum haired man continued to aim directly for the other's prostate, enjoying the loud shouts and moans that resulted. "Close," he whispered to the other, and received a frantic nod in return.

Both came within seconds of each other and Draco flopped onto the desk wearily after pulling out. They stared at the ceiling for a few moments, panting heavily, before Harry whispered, "I'm glad I brushed my teeth this morning after all."

Draco's head snapped to the side. "After all that... the only thing you're going to comment on is brushing your _teeth_?"

"Sorry." Harry laughed breathlessly. "It just popped into my head."

The door opened with a resounding click and both men dove for their clothes. "My eyes are closed." Pansy stood in the doorway, one hand clapped over her eyes. "I just have a message for Draco."

"Really Pansy? Now?" The Malfoy heir had managed to get his pants on, and nothing more. His sneer could be heard in his deadly tone of voice.

She held up her other hand as if to placate him. "Look, all I wanted to say, is that the next time you screw Potter in your office, you might want to cast a Muffalito charm. The Boy Who Lived is fucking _loud_." With that, she pranced, out, slamming the door shut behind her.

Grey eyes turned to glare at a flushing figure. "I told you to keep it down."

"You weren't protesting at the time!" Harry scrambled into his clothing, giving a sheepish grin. "Look, uh, we should do this again sometime. Except not in your office. And with an actual date beforehand."

Gnawing at the inside of his cheek, Draco struggled not to show his elation at this tentative statement. "Yes. I suppose _someone_ has got to teach you better come ons that those stupid wand jokes."

"Alright! Its a deal." Shaking hands, the two parted ways. But not for good, and not for long.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for any mistakes. I didn't have B beta because its a present, and I also didn't feel like editing. I don't really ever edit, but I especially didn't want to today. So. Yay. Please review and thank you for reading!<strong>


End file.
